


Good Boy

by lemonseeds



Series: Programming [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Edging, Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pleasure Conditioning, Subliminals, so basically the guy is brainwashed by a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonseeds/pseuds/lemonseeds
Summary: A man wakes, trapped, and struggles to resist a mysterious machine that seems intent on programming him into an obedient cockslave.
Series: Programming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021309
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> tw: the guy is brainwashed against his will, so this is dubcon/noncon as no explicit consent was given, although nobody forces themselves on the protagonist. please read at your own discretion, and enjoy!

The man woke to darkness. He was naked; he could tell by the unnerving chill of the room against his bare skin, soft cushions against his back. His genitals, however, were oddly encased in something that felt like silicone. His eyes and ears were covered, and he had been restrained in a spread-eagle position.

Worst of all, it seemed that there was something in his ass, hard and smooth and fucking uncomfortable.

“What the hell? Let me go, you sick fucks!”

He began to struggle, trying to get his bearings. Where was he? How had he ended up here? 

His thrashing was futile, but it seemed to trigger something.

The _thing_ around his cock contracted to fit snugly around his member, and the screen before his eyes lit up smoothly in a wash of colour. The earphones around his ears pinged softly, and a featureless, vaguely mechanical voice spoke. 

“Systems online. Beginning induction sequence now.”

“What the fu— ah!” He broke off in a moan.

The thing on his cock started pumping in short, fast, strokes, hot pulses of pleasure on his quickly stiffening cock. The vibrator in his hole buzzed lightly, a constant, teasing pressure against his prostate. 

“Look at the colours.” 

His vision filled with light. The screen pulsed with a mesmerising display of colour, switching seamlessly between pinks and blues and greens, each hue sinking down into the next. He snarled wordlessly, screwing his eyes shut. It didn’t seem to make a difference; the colours pierced through his eyelids, dancing across his vision.

“What the fuck is up with this fucking lightshow?! What the hell do you want from me?”

There was no response. The vibrator pulsed harder; the suction on his cock intensified until he could feel his cock throbbing within its glorified fleshlight. 

He had to distract himself from the assault. He tried talking to drown it out, but the earphones began to play a dull rush of white noise, muffling his voice. He tried, again, to free himself, but it only tired him out more, leaving him slumped in his restraints.

The colours continued to pulse. It seemed to fill his entire vision in smooth swirls. The thing on his cock stroked it to full hardness, and he gritted his teeth against the unwelcome stimulation.

Each stroke on his cock and pulse of vibration on his prostate seemed to blend smoothly with each shift of colour. Sometimes it was a long, heady vibration on his prostate; sometimes it was warm, wet suction on his cock. He began to anticipate each hot burst of pleasure as the colours spun from blue. To pink. To green.

“Good boy. Relaxing. Sinking.”

He startled at the voice, quickly coming to his senses. He had to get out, goddamn it, not watch some stupid light display while some robot played with his cock. He tried shaking the glasses off, or jerking his head away but he could still see the damn colours. Sinking. Twisting. Blue to pink to green. 

Fuck, he was so horny. The device on his cock didn’t let up, alternating between electrical pulses of pleasure on the very tip of his cock, shooting down his shaft, or relentless sucking around the sensitive head. Occasionally, the machine would lick a long stripe up the length of his cock, making him groan in frustration. 

The vibrations in his hole only got more intense, but it was a constant little not enough just shy of his prostate, intensifying the hot pleasure on his cock. He made a high, whining sound in his throat, rocking back into it desperately until he caught himself. 

Focus. Resist. Get out.

But there was that damned _word._

“ _Down._ ” The machine sucked down his cock in warm, wet heat, and the overwhelming pleasure made him gasp. The lights in his vision spun with heady colour, and the constant throb in his cock made it hard to focus on anything else. 

“ _Down_ into the colours. _Down_ into the light. _Down_ , and _down_ , and _down_.”

Each “down” was accompanied by the machine enveloping his cock in wet pleasure, making his cock twitch in anticipation with every command. 

Down, and down, and down.

Other voices began to whisper beneath the voice’s commands. He didn’t hear anything, of course, but his subconscious soaked up the dull humming like a sponge.

_—so horny, need to cum, want to cum, do anything to cum, sink into the colours relax obey listen, don’t think, cock thinks, hard cock horny cock throbbing cock, listen and obey and look at the colours, focus on pleasure, don’t resist, can’t resist pleasure, go down down down—_

“And down, and down, and down. Relaxing. Sinking into pleasure.”

He moaned as the wonderful, wonderful machine kept sucking on his cock. Yes. He needed to go down. He couldn’t resist the pleasure. 

Wait. That wasn’t right. He needed to—

“Down, down, down. Good boy needs to come.”

Yes. He could barely think past the ache of his cock and the tingling pleasure on his prostate. That was what he needed to do. He needed to come. He wanted the warm suckling around his cock as he went down and down and down. The man let out a wordless moan in assent.

“Good boy.” The vibrator on his prostate buzzed harder. The man thrashed as the device around his cock began to hum, vibrations running down the length of his member, hot and perfect. A reward. 

_Good boys get rewards._

“Good boys don’t think. Good boys can’t think. Too horny to think. Cock too big to think. Repeat.”

_— empty mind throbbing cock want to cum need to cum submit and obey horny and slutty, submissive, cock too horny too big to think, mind leaking out of cock—_

There was a flicker of resistance. “Wha— I’m not sayin’— this isn’t...” The man trailed off, struggling to think past the pleasure, past the twirling, mesmerising lights.

The machine didn’t let him think. It overwhelmed him with pleasure, sucking and licking and vibrating until he was right on the edge, moaning and squirming— 

Everything died down to a low hum. The man let out a choked off whine of denial, thrusting fruitlessly into the suddenly lifeless machine. Even the vibrator in his hole became a dull, unsatisfying pressure. The colours got brighter, spinning and pulsing harder in his vision, lulling away his thoughts with every shift of colour.

The voice repeated its command implacably, insistently.

“Good boys don’t think. Good boys can’t think. Too horny to think. Cock too big to think. Repeat.”

The man dizzily tried to parse the words. His cock did feel too big; it was swollen and hard within its confines, aching for release. His horny cock made it hard to think anything at all, and it seemed to distract him with pleasure, pulsing away his thoughts until he was dazed and confused.

_Cock is hypnotized. Cock is obedient._

It felt like the machine was right; his mind was slowly leaking out with every gush of precum, every thought sliding down to nestle into his balls. 

God, his warm, impossibly full balls, large and cum-swollen; the device seemed to read his thoughts, and it began to massage the sensitive flesh in firm caresses, teasing along his perineum, until his breath came out in short pants of arousal.

_(— that’s right, too horny to think, thoughts milked out of cock, mind in heavy balls, ready to spurt and cum cum cum—)_

He was too horny to think, he wanted to cum—no, had to _think—_

The lights flashed, breaking his train of thought. Blue to pink to green, flashing and spinning and twirling, his thoughts sinking into his hot churning balls, his needy cock. The words flashed quickly before his eyes, so quickly that he wasn’t even sure that he hadn’t imagined them, and the voice, the whispers, pounded every last word into his mind.

“Good boys don’t think.” _(don’t think don’t need to think don’t want to think)_

Blue.

“Good boys can’t think.” _(empty mind empty brain)_

Pink.

“Too horny to think.” _(swollen balls dick need to cum so bad)_

Green. 

“Cock too big to think.” _(need to cum want only to cum)_

The man stared at the lights, his jaw slack. His mind was blissfully blank, snared, at last, in the pleasure.

The final command assaulted his eyes, his ears, his mind.

_“Repeat.”_

His mouth moved automatically. “Good boys don’t think. Good boys can’t think. Too horny to think. Cock too big to think.” 

The machine paused. 

“Good boy. Good boys get rewards.” 

The man moaned desperately as the machine started pumping his cock again in long, sensual strokes, perfect pressure on his _(too-big)_ cock. He could feel it leaking precum _(thoughts leaking out of cock_ **_oh_ ** _)_ slicking his cock and making each glide even better. 

The vibrator in his hole was slowly eased out of him, and the man let out a tiny whimper of disappointment, too lost in pleasure to care about the indignity of it. 

His reward came when a large, phallic shape slid into his wet hole, slick and vibrating fully against his neglected prostate. The man trembled under the onslaught, the pleasure shivering outwards, and let out a long, panting whine of pure need. The colours swirled in time with the pulsing of his cock.

“Good boys love to obey. Want to obey. Need to submit. Repeat.”

“Ah— G- good boys love to obey. I want to obey. I need to submit.” 

His cock throbbed. He stared and sank and relaxed into the pleasure.

“Good boys love to be mindfucked.”

“Love to be mindfucked—ah!” The dildo in his hole slid out, and thrust back in, dragging vibrations across his tingling, needy prostate, punching out his breath in a fucked-out moan.

“Good boys need permission to cum.” 

“— need permission to cumm please please fucksohornyy—“ 

“Good boys are sluts.” 

“Good boys are slutsss,” The cock slid out; the man rocked back as it fucked back into him again and again, eyes rolling back into his head. The words echoed in his mind. He _was_ a slut, and all he wanted to do was to cum from the cock in his ass— 

_(love cock in hole want to be fucked need to be fucked thick hard cocks all cocks in hole in ass needy slutty hole—)_

But good boys needed permission to cum.

“Good boys obey cock. Need cock. Love cock.”

The man watched in fascination as the colours were suddenly overlaid by cocks. Long hard thick cocks, with big balls— _perfect for fucking and serving and pleasing_ — pulsating hypnotically with pink-green-blue underneath. But the commands caught on the edge of his mind, jarring enough to distract from the pleasure. Did he serve obey-need-love cock? 

He didn’t... He wouldn’t... He gave a small frown as the thought twisted uneasily in his mind, a tiny protest against the onslaught.

The machine noticed the hesitance, and adjusted accordingly. 

The dildo in his hole fell back into a distracting hum against his prostate. The device on his cock redoubled its efforts, teasing his sensitive cockhead with tiny kitten licks, pressing its vibrations into his perineum, running down his shaft. The suction left his cock and enveloped his sensitive balls, each stroke of suction slow and deliberate.

_Good boys get rewards,_ the machine whispered insistently.

The speck of resistance was quickly forgotten as the man bucked and moaned in a red haze of pleasure, teetering on the edge of orgasm. The device never seemed to touch the same area twice, making stroking and sucking impossible to tune out.

“Your cock makes you feel good. You love your cock.”

The voice was right. His cock felt incredible. “C’ck feels so gooood.”

“Cock controls you.” 

Oh, it did. His cock was too big for him to think, thick and heavy, weighing down all of his thoughts. The relentless throb of arousal pounded away at his feeble mind until that was all he wanted, too. He obeyed his cock.

“You obey cock. Cock makes you feel good. You love all cocks.” The vibrating dildo fucked back into his hole, and he jolted with pleasure. His eyes followed the twirl of the pretty lights to the pulsing cocks on the screen. Cock did make him feel good. He loved hard cocks in his slutty, empty hole.

The machine’s voice turned soothing, coaxing. “Good boys obey cock. Need cock. Love cock.” Each phrase was accompanied by another loving stroke on his _(warm heavy churning)_ balls.

Each phrase dropped inexorably into his mind, and his battered mind soaked it up blissfully. The logic finally made sense.

“Obey cock need cock love cockkk…" 

As if in reward, the dildo in his ass began to fuck him in earnest, ramming into his prostate in slow, powerful thrusts that made him whine in arousal. The lights tunnelled down onto another close-up video of a large cock, fucking into a wet hole. The man watched, enthralled, as the cock on the screen slid in smoothly, and he felt the dildo entering his own hole, nudging his prostate with a liquid jolt of arousal.

“Good boys live to please cock. Good boys want to make cocks cum.”

_Please the cock,_ the machine ordered.

The man understood. He was being pleasured by the cock on the screen. He needed to serve it. He clenched down on the cock inside him, and was rewarded by a pleasurable ache. 

_Submit to cock. Obey the cock. Please the cock._

The man presented his hole to the cock, slamming down into it with fervour. He needed to milk the cock— he wanted, needed for it to come.

The cock on the screen grew more and more aroused, throbbing and leaking precum. The dick in his ass seemed to grow longer, until all he could focus on was how it stretched him out, until all he could feel was pleasure from being stuffed to the brim with cock. 

Finally, the cock came, and he watched in rapture as he saw it spatter, _felt_ the thick warmth of cum in his hole.

“Good boy. Cum.”

His vision whited out as the hot pleasure peaked, washing away everything else. The machine continued to suck and lick and fuck him, making him cry out as it milked him dry. He was a good boy. He had pleased the cock. 

He floated pleasantly in the warm afterglow of pleasure. The colours were soothing, and the whispers were distant in his ears, and he no longer cared enough to listen to what it was saying. Good boys didn’t think.

He drifted for an interminable amount of time, before the colours lifted away from his eyes. The device was removed from his cock and hole, leaving him strangely bereft. He blinked in confusion, looking around to see a stranger—

“Good boys get rewards.” 

He nearly collapsed again as he shuddered with the pleasure, long sensual strokes and on his shaft and hot pulses of pleasure against the cockhead, the vibrator buzzing against his prostate, the colours twirling at the edges of his vision. _Good boys get rewards._

When he recovered, the colours twisted and pulsed pink-blue-green at the back of his mind. His needy cock throbbed and dripped with remembered arousal, and his hole clenched pathetically, wanting a thick cock to fill him up. 

He had left the machine, but it seemed that he would never be free of it again. 

He smiled. He obeyed-need-loved cock. He was a good boy. 

No other thought was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
